


Broken

by LadyRobbStark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexuality, Consensual Sex, Dorne, Ellaria and Oberyn are good to sansa, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Injury Recovery, Marriage, Martell, Multi, Not Beta Read, Robbs Alive, Stark - Freeform, Threesome - F/F/M, War, broken sansa, consensual Betrothal, direwolves, first oberyn sansa story so be nice, oberyn wants to fix whats broken, recovery from emotional and physical Trauma, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRobbStark/pseuds/LadyRobbStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘She was innocent and they had destroyed her.’ She was something Oberyn wanted to fix. Someone he had to help.<br/>So he helped her when she needed it most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Ned Stark was beheaded for crimes he did not commit Sansa Starks life changed forever. She was subjected to years of physical abuse and mental torture. Sansa went from being an innocent naive child to a strong secretive woman; she faced her enemies with false kindness. She was the lone wolf living in a pit of snakes. She was innocent and they destroyed her.  
…  
The cold of winter has started to settle over Kingslanding when the dornish prince arrived, he who was dressed all in yellow and orange, the colours of his house, Nemeros Martell; the house that has ruled over the sunny sandy deserts of Dorne for centuries. His dear sickly brother had sent him in his steed to take the dornish seat on the small council of the seven kingdoms.  
…..  
As the south grew colder and colder the southerners shut up their windows and stared their fires, while the only northerner left south of the neck relished in the cold; Sansa stark would not hide from the it, no she will welcome it with open arms.  
…  
Oberyn was in the capitol for a mere few hours when he was requested to attend court to witness the daily dealings of the true king Joffrey Baratheon. Oberyn was assigned a seat next to king while he ruled over court dealing with the peoples disputes. Joffrey was harsh and rash and though of violence more than justice. For when a man came asking the king for food to feed the people Joffrey had his men pelt the man with hard old mouldy bread that bruised the poor easily, he then spoke of how grateful the people should be from keeping the traitor kings away from his city.  
Joffrey truly did have a spark of madness within him; his eyes sparkled with it ‘Oberyn thought’  
…..  
While court was coming to an end the gold cloaks of the king’s guard came towards the king dragging the small frame of a girl, no woman. Her copper hair was mused and her dress ripped she still stood tall, tall as the men would let her stand.  
…  
She raised her eyes to meet the young kings “your grace” she curtsies not forgetting her manners, must the king deem it an act of rebellion and beat her.  
Sansa was walking in the gardens enjoying the cold that touched her skin when the wind was harsh, then out of nowhere three kings men game and told Sansa she was being summoned by the king. They then went and ripped her skirt thinking this mere act would humiliate her. They had failed. It only made her feel stronger they were peeling back her mask one layer at a time and one day she will snap, and she will die for it.  
“My lady I have brought you here to introduce you to prince Oberyn of Dorne” Joffrey motioned the tanned skinned man next to him. He was ruggedly handsome, black hair that had a few grey hairs shining through the mess of curls.  
The prince stood from his seat and sauntered over to Sansa; he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of her palm noticing the flinch he received when he drew back.  
….  
Looking deep into her eyes Oberyn could tell she was stronger than the little dove Queen Cersei had portrayed her to be, no she was a wolf wearing the mask of a dove. Her eyes shone with hatred when she laid eyes on the yellow haired king though landing on his they were scrutinising wondering if she would be back handed or treated as any lady was due.  
Surprise was clear as well when he kissed her hand, Oberyn smiled “My lady.” He greeted his dornish accent strong.  
“Your Grace” she greeted back. Oberyn noticed she hid behind her manners; they were her shield after all.  
/////

Sansa rarely got to wander the red keep alone, she was always flanked by two or more guards. On these rare occasions when she got to wander Sansa liked to visit the training grounds where boys and men fought, there grunts of pain when they suffered a blow from their opponent, or the yells of victory when one takes down another. A place Sansa would have stayed clear of years ago.  
Today the yard was clear of Lannister men and filled with men dressed in orange and yellow, the colours of Dorne. They fought differently from the men of Westeros. They were swift, quiet but deadly as a snake, while the westrosi men were brutes, loud just like a bear searching for his prey.  
Sansa watched as the men battled admiring their skill and gracefulness; it was as if they were dancing a deadly dance. Just as Sansa was about to leave two women arrived weapons in hand. Curiosity forced Sansa to watch as two beautiful women, black of hair and tan of skin fought each other. Their moves were as sleek as the men before them, there moves just as deadly.  
….  
Oberyn watched Sansa closely as she watched his men and woman fight, wonder clear on her face. As two of his warrior women made their way up to fight her eyes widened in curiosity. He could see admiration clear of her pale face.  
When the battle came to an end Oberyn decided it was about time he made his presence known to the copper haired stark before him.  
“Are you enjoying the show?” Oberyn’s deep velvet voice said.  
Sansa did not flinch nor seem surprised by his presence; she simply turned towards him and nodded. A stone like expression on her face. But though her face showed no feeling her eyes did, they twinkled with light.  
“They fight very differently.” She commented shyly. Oberyn smiled “aye we do, we are not like the men of Westeros. Dorne wishes to separate its self as much as possible from Westeros.”  
“The dornish are passionate people, we fight, we love and we survive. We do not hurt those who have given us no reason to hurt them like these Westeros people do. They fight for land, money power.” Oberyn chuckles. Feeling completely comfortable talking to Sansa about these things, she wanted to hear of a better place after all.  
Spies his brother had sent tom Kingslanding had reported that she was beaten daily in front of court, tortured while her family fought a war to gain justice for the death of Eddard stark. She was humiliated and hurt beyond repair. She was something Oberyn wanted to fix. Someone he had to help.  
He did not want her to suffer anymore, and most of all he did not want her to become another death in the game of thrones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story timeline is far from cannon. if you have any questions feel free to ask. Kudos and comments are much appreciated.

Oberyn is nice. It wasn’t a fake kindness like the people of the court bared; it was a friendly comforting sort of nice; A familiar gesture that she had longed for since the death of her family; Since she became the traitorous stark bitch, a prisoner of the crown. He smiles at her when they pass in the halls of the red keep; he talks with her and invites her for strolls around the gardens where he tells her stories of his home, of Dorne. He tells her Dorne is a place where everyone is accepted for whom they are, bastards aren’t treated like they are in the rest of Westeros, and they are accepted by their parents and treated with love. Oberyn says he has eight bastard daughters who he speaks of with so much love, adoration and respect, telling Sansa how they are dornish warriors or are beginning to become dornish warriors like their sisters. In return Sansa whispers about her childhood in the north. It take’s Oberyn quite a lot of coaxing before she opens up just a small bit to him and after she speaks of her family she speaks the words that she has rehearsed hundreds of time before the court ““My father was a traitor,” Sansa said at once. “And my brother and lady mother are traitors as well. ” That reflex she had learned quickly. “I am loyal to King Joffrey."  
Oberyn shakes his head at her, his hand slowly comes up to her pale cheek caressing it gently, he leans in toward her ear his mouth awfully close to the shell “You sweetling are wrong” he whispers, to any onlooker it would look like Oberyn was mouthing sweet nothings into her ear “Your Father was the most honourable man that I had ever met. Against the wishes of his king he brought my sister’s bones to Sunspear where she could be buried with respect. ” Oberyn sighed “Believe me Sansa, Dorne and your bother have a common enemy.” The prince takes two steps back smirking at the stunned girl before him. “Shall we?” he holds out his arm which she takes hesitantly.

/// Riverrun  
Robb Stark, The king in the north paced his chambers a map of the seven kingdoms lay on a large table, house figurines were placed strategically over the map where those said houses were in real life. His mother sat across the room watching her son stress over the map in front of him “I’ve made a botch of everything but the battles, haven’t I? I thought the battles would be the hard part.” Robb spoke never taking his eyes off the map “Rickard Karstark betrayed my orders, I had to….” Robb said softly. Catelyn rose from her seat hurrying towards her son, placing her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him, “I have won every battle, yet somehow I'm losing the war” Robb sighed.  
A hard knock sounded from the door before it burst open showing Robb’s Squire Olyvar Frey panting heavily “Riders, Your grace….” He coughed “Three woman and ten men at arms, they carry a white banner. The Blackfish intercepted them, says they want to see you, your grace?”   
/// Kingslanding  
After their stroll in the garden Oberyn told Sansa he was due to leave for the small council meeting soon and was wondering what she would be doing for the rest of the afternoon Sansa spoke softly “I have no plans, your highness”   
Oberyn smiled softly at the young woman before him “Well if you’re not busy would you perhaps join me and my paramour for dinner tonight?” during their strolls Oberyn spoke of his paramour Ellaria frequently, from what Oberyn told her Sansa gathered that she was a kind woman fiercely protective of the people she loves. Sansa nodded her head “That would be wonderful, your highness, but Queen…” before she could continue Oberyn interrupted which Sansa would’ve found rude if she was talking about anything else “Hush, you mustn’t worry about what her grace thinks. If it makes you feel better I will ask her for your company tonight?” Sansa smiled “Thank you.”  
…  
Oberyn was the last to arrive save the queen, who sauntered in ten minutes after himself. Everyone stood to greet the queen except Oberyn. Since he was a prince of Dorne he did not have to stand for the queen as she and him were on the same level of royalty, he’d only stand for the king.   
“Lord Varys, what have your little birds told you?” Tywin asked the master of whispers who was smiling joyously “Robb Stark has taken back Riverrun, my lord. My little birds say he has beheaded one of his banner men Rickard Karstark for betraying his orders and killing some of your Lannister men.”   
Lord Tywin nodded “The Greyjoy’s are pillaging the northern coast and have sacked Winterfell killing the stark boys, Brandon and Rickon. And Stannis Baratheon has fled back to Dragonstone with his remaining host after what happened on the Blackwater.” Tywin smirked at this “This means Lady Sansa Stark is the only living heir to Winterfell.” Varys nodded “Yes that’s right my lord.” Cersei chose then to speak up “And what are you going to do with the wolf bitch?”   
“Why not marry her to one of your loyal lords?” Maester Pycelle spoke.   
“I agree we must marry her off, but to whom?” Cersei said. Oberyn smirked “Marry her to me. It will add a layer of security between the crown and Sunspear and if Sansa were to take the name Martell her rights to Winterfell will be void if her brother were to fall, in battle” Oberyn suggested lying easily about the part were Sansa would disinherit if her brother were to die. Cersei seemed to be giddy at the prospect of a marriage between the red viper and the stark She-wolf assuming that Oberyn would mistreat his wife. It seems they had not heard word of Oberyn and Sansa’s turns around the gardens.   
Tywin smirked looking much like a lion who have caught their pray “What a wonderful idea”   
And like that a contract was drawn up and Sansa Stark was betrothed to Oberyn Martell.   
…  
Her suffering at the hands of Lannisters ended the minute Tywin signed the contract in the name of the king, after all He made a promise to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One-  
> Ellaria and Sansa bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update- I've been busy. This chapter HAS NOT being edited so if there's any mistakes please let me know.   
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!

Dornish handmaidens appeared at Sansa’s chambers just as she was about to get ready for the dinner that Oberyn had invited her to. The Lannister handmaidens that queen Cersei had assigned her after the death of her family were dismissed by a heavy set dornish woman named Ayanna. Ayanna was a nice lady that Sansa felt at home with, she was bawdy and spoke truly she didn’t hold her tongue and gave the Lannister handmaidens a good talking to when they refused to leave, after that they left running.   
They helped Sansa get ready doing her hair in a northern fashion that Sansa had asked them to do instructing them along the way. Ayanna picked out a very old dress from Sansa’s chest that was short and hung above her ankles like the rest of her dresses. Ayanna and her other handmaiden Mariah were appalled by her gowns , said no lady of high birth should be ever be treated like this no matter if they were a hostage; Ayanna agreed.   
“There we go my lady, all ready to see the prince.” Mariah smiled.   
…   
A dornish guard replaced the Lannister guard that she previously had, Sansa found it strange that all the Lannisters that had surrounded her cage were slowly disappearing. The said guard escorted her to the dornish chambers located in the maidens vault. Other dornish men stood outside of the chamber of the prince heads held high, spears held upright ready in the case of an attack.   
The guard that was escorting her nodded at the two door guards signalling for them to open the doors. The doors opened to a large set of rooms furnished with finery. Fine polished wood furniture, chairs, and tables. These rooms were far better than the rooms she had seen in her years in the red keep. “Ah Lady Sansa, welcome.” Oberyn spotted Sansa at the door standing rather awkwardly, she smiled when her eyes landed on Oberyn “please come sit, Ellaria is talking with the servants.” He gestured to the spacious seat next to him. Sansa sat down, thanking him for inviting her to the dinner.  
…  
When Oberyn spotted Sansa his heartstrings pulled, her dress hung above her ankles and was too tight around her chest, making it difficult for her to breath; Oberyn noticed these things. Ellaria would not like this that was for sure.   
Oberyn made idle chitchat with Sansa while Ellaria was talking to the handmaidens that had seen to Sansa earlier on that day mayhap they could give her some answers as to why Sansa was wearing a dress that she must’ve out grew years ago.   
…  
A lady dressed in a silk orange dress came out of one of the rooms after her and Oberyn’s talk had come to a comfortable silence where they were looking over the fire. The lady was beautiful, dark tanned skin and hazel eyes that shinned with mischief.   
“Ellaria my love, good of you to join us.” Oberyn grinned, getting up from the soft chaise to greet the beautiful woman “Lady Sansa this is Ellaria my paramour.” Oberyn introduced, his hand grasping Ellaria’s hand. “Lady Sansa it’s so good to finally meet you.” Ellaria greeted letting go of Oberyn’s hand and clasping Sansa’s in hers “if I may be blunt my lady, the dress you wear is very ill fitting-” Sansa blushed crimson “I have a few dresses that may fit you. You can have them, if you would like them of course.”  
Sansa wouldn’t of thought her cheeks would get any redder “The queen, she wouldn’t fashion new dresses for me.” Sansa choked out, embarrassed. Ellaria brought her hand up to stroke Sansa cheek “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, love.” She cooed softly. Sansa nodded her head trying to repress the tears that were threatening to escape her eyes. “Thank you” Sansa said softly,   
…  
Ellaria showed Sansa to her and Oberyn’s shared bedchambers to her large wooden clothes chest that sat before the massive bed; it would surely fit four people comfortably. Ellaria opened the chest which show cased a number of silks, satin, velvet and fur all fine fabrics that were suited well for the weather of Kingslanding. While Ellaria ruffled through the fabric Sansa started a light conversation with the dornish beauty “so my lady-” Sansa was cut off by Ellaria’s sharp laugh “I’m no lady, my lady. I’m a bastard.” Ellaria said proudly, a wide grin spreading over her face.   
“My name is Ellaria, so call me Ellaria.” She smiled warmly at the young girl that had been through so much in such a short time. “Then you must call me Sansa” Sansa smiled back her mask for the court slowly disappearing every minute she spent with these dornish lovers. Ellaria pulled out a turquoise linen gown lined with orange silk a plain but beautiful dress something Sansa would be glad to wear “here we are, I knew it was is there somewhere” Ellaria stood gracefully, narrowly avoiding stepping on the dress she wore “a screen is over there, you can get changed behind that.” She handed Sansa the dress, pointing her over to a wooden screen that would cover her scantily clad body away from peering eyes “if you need any help, I’ll be sitting right over here.”  
…  
The dress was very intricate; the backing had many buttons and ties that Sansa was currently finding very hard to do up. “Ellaria” she called shyly “Yes” Ellaria answered “Can you please do up the back.” The only answer Sansa received was soft footsteps coming towards the screen. Ellaria knocked softly before entering. The older woman gasped when she saw the scars that littered Sansa back, most were old but some were still fading from the current abuse her ex betrothed lay on her.  
Ellaria was horrified by the scars that littered the young girls back. She did not need to touch them to know their truth she merely placed her hand lightly on Sansa’s shoulder in comfort, doing her gown up slowly trying to avoid tugging or pushing on any bruises. She was a very strong lady but even the strongest people will break one day.  
..


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two  
> Oberyn offers Sansa freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the people who have stuck with this story; i have finished writing all of the chapters so i should be updating frequently, once a week perhaps. It depends on when i have the time.  
> To point out this story may have some gaps in it with the plot and how it has being spaced out- this will not be fixed for this story is only a short fic that i write in my free time.  
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think

Broken Chapter 4  
Ellaria’s hands are gentle as they do up the beautiful dress that she had been so kindly given to by the dornish prince and his beautiful paramour. The horrified gasp that had escaped the olive skinned dornish woman’s mouth had not surprised Sansa in the slightest. Ellaria has the right to be disgusted by her horrible scars, they are ugly after all. “I’m sorry you had to see such ugly scars my lady” Sansa apologised, the courtly mask that had disappeared earlier smacked back into place. Her courtesies were her biggest weapon after all. Ellaria’s eyes widened slightly, her face a mask of anger and disgust “Scars, they are a sign that you had been hurt; A sign that you had healed. You should not be disgusted by them, my sweet.” Ellaria’s hand came up to rest on Sansa shoulder. “These scars are your story, wear them proudly for they are but evidence of life” tear’s clouded Sansa’s eyes as Ellaria spoke. “Now, Oberyn must be wondering what has been taking us girls so long.” Ellaria took Sansa’s hand and placed it in the crook of her elbow “Shall we?” she gestured to the door leading to where Oberyn was. Sansa nodded not trusting herself to speak without bursting into tears.   
…  
When the ladies re-entered the room Oberyn couldn’t help the stirring of his manhood at the sight of these two beautiful creatures. “Sansa you look exquisite in the colours of Dorne” Oberyn stated. Sansa’s blushed, before smiling at the prince before her. “Shall we eat?” he asked gesturing to the table set for three with an array of delicious looking food; some of which Sansa had never seen before others were northern dishes that hadn’t graced a dining table within kings landing for years.  
Oberyn gently lead Sansa over to a chair pulling it out for her and pushing her in when she sat down “Beware my lady, some of these dishes are quiet hot” Ellaria warned as her eyes wandered over the dishes. Dishing herself up like the couple, Sansa found herself putting long missed foods on her plate as well as some of the dornish foods; Oberyn explained each dornish dish to her telling her the spice that graced each dish. Sansa stuck to the mild dishes not wanting to try out the hot ones in case she found the heat inedible. When taking the first bite of a dornish dish, her mouth was instantly on fire but Sansa found she liked the exotic taste. Soon she devoured portion that was on her plate, slyly taking seconds. Oberyn and Ellaria shared a smile as the watched the young girl eat a classic dornish meal.   
When they had finished, their dinner was cleared away by servants that were clearly dornish, bowing to their prince when finished. Sansa was lead over to the same plush chaise her and Oberyn had sat on earlier that day. When seated Sansa looked to Oberyn who had an unreadable look on his face “Is something wrong, Prince Oberyn?” Sansa asked. Worry clear across her pale face.   
“Lady Sansa, the King and Queen regent have started looking for a betrothed for you,” Sansa paled, her hands started shaking. Ellaria who sat next to her took her hand in comfort “they suggested many a match before landing on me,” the hand who held hers tightened slightly. Sansa looked to Ellaria who was staring angrily as her paramour “You said you would have her, didn’t you?” she asked her lover, her voice was not filled with jealously but was eerily calm “Yes” Oberyn confirmed.   
Sansa stared at the dornish prince in disbelief, her hands still shaking. “You must understand Sansa, I only agreed because I value your safety. I will protect you and take you away from this horrible place. I will not let you suffer at the hands of these snakes any longer and this” he gestured between the two of them “was the only way it could come to happen” Oberyn explained. She would be free of this place if she was to marry him, she would be safe. Safe; she hasn’t felt safe since before she left Winterfell.   
“I will not let you become the next Elia” he whispered, quiet enough that Sansa and Ellaria only just caught what he said. He didn’t want her to become like his sister, murdered and raped at the hands of the Lannisters. Ellaria and Sansa both took his hands, trying to ease the pain clearly etched across his face “Okay” Sansa spoke “I will marry you,” she turned to look at Ellaria the mother of four of Oberyn’s children “you won’t leave will you?” Sansa asked saddened at the thought of the kind woman leaving what she has with Oberyn because of her, Ellaria smiled “never” Sansa smiled “good” Oberyn watched the two as they spoke. Sansa told the two that she understood their current relationship and did not wish for it to end because of her. They assured her that it wouldn’t “My only wish, lady Sansa is for you to join us when comfortable” he told her smiling gently “I will try” and that is all he wished she would do. He would do everything in his power to protect this girl and help her transform into the wolf that she was.  
\\\\\ Riverrun  
Robb sat in the Riverrun dining hall, seated in the lord’s chair, his bannermen standing as guards around the large room. The large doors opened, the Blackfish entered with thirteen people behind him. Ten men who stood in formable lines, weapons grasped tightly in case of and oncoming attack. They watched the room looking for incoming threats, while the three women walked further towards him; a big-boned woman, long-legged, with close-set eyes and rat-brown hair easily stood out as the oldest and to her right stood a slim woman, with straight black hair worn in a long braid, her dark eyes glimmered with mischief, while her high cheekbones, and full lips were pulled into a sly smirk. To the left of the eldest, stood a small fair woman, with golden hair, blue eyes with an almost otherworldly innocence that surrounded her. All three women wore heavy warm cloaks that hid thick leather armour, something Robb had never seen; they also had an array of weapons between the three.   
The women bowed their heads in respect, “Your Grace, my name is Obara Sand and these are my sisters Nymeria and Tyene. Few know us as the sand snakes, the bastard daughters of Oberyn Martell” she greeted, her accent thick and unusual to Robb’s ears. Robb greeted them, asking how he could be of an assistance to the woman “Our father and our uncle, the princes of Dorne sent us here to offer you, King Robb Stark, Dorne’s allegiance.” Robb looked on intently, his interest coming to its peak “Prince Oberyn resides in Kingslanding at this very moment, searching for way to free Princess Sansa Stark from the lion’s den, as an offer of good favour to you and your people.” The girl Nymeria said. His mother gasped from beside him.   
“What does Dorne offer?’ he asks, the blond girl smirks “Ten thousand spears, and a number of ships.” she says.  
Robbs eyebrows rose “And why would we need ships?” the girl Obara smirked “To launch an attack on Kingslanding from behind. This is something they would least expect.” Robb smirked, a flash of hope coming to life. The blonde came forward a letter in her hand “From my uncle, a formal decree of allegiance signed by both my father and him.” She gave it to the blackfish who in turn gave it to him. Robb read through the letter, than looked up to the three sisters “if you would please join me in my solar, we can discuss this in some more detail.” Robb said leaving his seat waiting for Obara, Nymeria and Tyene to follow him.  
……


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Oberyn marry- and she receives the greatest gift of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont really know how i feel about this chapter; it was a real pain to write so feedback will be much appreciated.

Broken Chapter 5-  
\\\\\ Kingslanding   
Preparations for the wedding of Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne and Lady Sansa Stark, traitor daughter of the north were swift, and soon the day of the wedding was upon them. Her sweet dornish handmaidens were dismissed by Ellaria early that morning, so she could dress her loves lady. She dressed Sansa in beautiful gown of stark grey silks, with a white bodice that hugged her breasts. The dress was something that Sansa and Ellaria had spent hours working on over the last few weeks; the fabric being Oberyn’s first gift to the lovely Sansa. Ellaria spoke soothing words to the nervous girl, no woman, which stood before the mirror; Sansa looked beautiful with her hair done up in a casual northern style, the dress accenting all her curves and showing off the right amount of her pale shoulders. Her hands shook wildly with her nerves, she was to marry; to marry a prince of Dorne who was with an age with her deceased traitor father, but he was a prince nothing less, who treated her with kindness, something in which Sansa had not encountered since she had left Winterfell on that fate filled morning so many years ago. She had only known Prince Oberyn for a short few weeks but already she felt happy with the man she was to call her husband. He was kind to her, he made her laugh and he brought Ellaria to her. Ellaria her soon to be husband’s paramour, the woman was beautiful and much like her lover was kind and made Sansa laugh. Ellaria’s pretty devilish smiles were what made Sansa heart swell with warmth and happiness she felt when her soft hands pulled her into embraces of comfort- they were what Sansa looked forward to after a day spent at court where she had to deal King Joffrey Baratheon, the butcher who laughed at the poor and revelled in the pain of others.   
Sansa was nervous; Nervous about many things the main being the wedding night. Ellaria had explained everything she was to expect from Oberyn but promising the girl that if she did not want Oberyn, he would not force her. Sansa was not afraid to admit that she desired Oberyn, his lean form allowed for heated moments in her head when she was abed with a pillow between her legs enjoying the lovely sensations that formed when she rubbed her private parts against the silkiness of the pillow in a certain way. The images in her head always developed further with the image of soft silky curves joining the fray of pleasure. Sansa however was afraid to admit her desire for Ellaria; Oberyn told her after long toe tingling kisses that it was normal in Dorne. Woman were not frowned upon for enjoying other woman and men where not shamed for enjoying other men. When mentioned, this stunned Sansa into silence, a pretty blush colouring her pale cheeks.   
Oberyn knew that his soon to be wife desired his paramour and that his paramour desired his pretty soon to be wife; all he wanted was for Sansa to be happy and if Ellaria made her happy he was not to stop them even if he was shunned from both their lives. Even though he knew that was never to happen. Oberyn would be happy moulding his wife into the wolf she had kept hidden for so long, the ferocious beast that hid beneath Sansa Starks skin would awake and he would help that beast tear apart the people who had hurt her. He would tear down kingdoms just to see her smile.  
…  
Sansa was lead to the sept of balor by her dornish knights who kept the quaking Lannisters courtiers at bay. King Joffrey met her at the doors to the large sept, and gripped her arm tightly as his nails bit into her arm and he started on his speech about how she had no family to give her away so it was his duty as king to give her to her husband. Oberyn watched from next to the septon with a burning anger in his eyes; Ellaria who stood near, eyes held the same amount of fury knowing they could do nothing at his display of power.  
When Joffrey finally lead Sansa to Oberyn, he shoved her into Oberyn, trying to humiliate her once more; Oberyn caught her easily, his hand coming up to her arm to sooth the pain Joffrey’s fingers had left. The septon chose then to start the ceremony; Oberyn and Sansa recited their vows. The grey cloth of her maidens cloak was reminiscent to her Stark colours, yet she made a beautiful picture with Oberyn’s finest orange cloak draped about her small shoulders; a cloak that Ellaria had to search every one of his dornish trunks for. Oberyn held her warm small body tightly against him when they were bid to share their first kiss; the kiss was short and sweet but promised what was soon to come.  
When married, Oberyn and Sansa joined hands and walked out of the sept, their small retinue of Dornish men following closely behind them. When the doors opened Sansa was blinded by the sunlight that streamed into the dark room; her eyes soon adjusted to the sight before her. People turned up to see the dornish prince and his northern wife. Sansa could tell the people were of dornish heritage as they gazed happily at the prince and her. Upon closer inspection Sansa saw something that made tears spring to her eyes; she could see the familiar sullen faces of northern people. Their eyes stayed on their northern princess, who had married and become a princess once more, a princess in the eyes of all not just the northerners.   
….  
The feast was full of self-absorbed southern lords who begged for the Prince and Princesses favour. A young Lannister knight went up to the high table his head held high filled with Lannister pride he looked upon Sansa with undisguised lust , Oberyn’s fist clenched on the table his anger rising. The knight looked at Sansa expectedly. Oberyn tilted his head in question “it is customary in the west for a lady to stand and accept congratulations on her wedding.” Sansa blushed and went to stand only to be stopped by Oberyn’s firm hand keeping her seated. “We are not in the west Ser,” Oberyn growled lowly. He twirled the knife that he had cut his meat with earlier in-between his fingers “it is customary in Dorne to address the princess and prince as such,” Oberyn stabbed the knife into the wooden table, his threat echoed through the room. The Lannister knight feeling threatened backed away from the high table and the noise in the room continued.  
Oberyn soon spirited Sansa away from the room, avoiding the barbarianism of the wedding ritual known as the bedding ceremony. Sansa thanked her husband relieved that she did not need to be subjected to that.   
When in their shared chambers Oberyn pulled her onto the chaise; making her sit there while went in search for something. Oberyn instructed her to close her eyes and so she did; a large rectangular box was placed in her hands. “Open,” Sansa opened her eyes to see the large wooden box in her hands. The mahogany of the box was carved with intricate patterns of direwolves and the sigil of house Martell “it’s beautiful.” She commented “open it” he instructed. She followed his instructions opening the mahogany box. When opened a fine dagger lay on grey coloured silk. Sansa could tell the dagger was of fine craftsmanship just by looking at it. The dagger was sharp and curved and the metal had a pattern on the blade that reminded her of her father’s large blade ice, the hilt was carved to show dancing dire wolves woven around the hilt. “Is this Valyrian steel?” she asked quietly, “Yes” Oberyn replied a small smile gracing his lips. “It is customary in Dorne for newly wedded brides to be gifted with a dagger that she can use or pass down to her first borne son.” Oberyn explained. “I can use this?” Sansa asked disbelief clear on her face.   
Oberyn nodded “if you wish; I will happily show you.”   
Sansa smiled widely her hand tracing over the carved hilt “I would like that.” With the dagger she could learn how to protect herself, she would learn to protect those who she held dear to her and she could harm those who would see her hurt. Looking down at the blade, tears in her eyes she smiled; she held the greatest gift that had ever been given to her, for this could bring her one step closer to her freedom.  
…..


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mature content, and is not edited

Chapter 6-   
...  
\\\\\ Riverrun   
Robb watched the three sand snakes carefully as they explained the allegiance they bought from their home land. Dorne offered much more than Robb had ever received from any of his loyal bannermen; ships and ten thousand spears as Dorne said could change the course of the war. Robb was wining many battles but he was losing the war. He’s already lost a quarter of his twenty thousand strong after killing lord Karstark, and after betraying the Frey’s, breaking his oath by marrying another.   
“Our father sent word to us a few weeks ago; he says he is in Kingslanding and to tell you your grace that your sister will be returned to you soon.” Robbs ears perked up as if he was the Direwolf not his loyal beast greywind; his mother jumped to her feet from his side at the mention of his sister. “Sister?” his mother asked confused, the blonde replied “Yes my lady, Lady Sansa.” She smiled.   
Robbs mother paled “What about Arya?” she questioned, her eyes darting around the room frantically, Nymeria stepped towards Catelyn “The Lady Arya is not in Kingslanding, my lady.” Her voice was soothing as she tried to calm Robb’s hysterical mother “Mother,” Robb turned to his mother “Arya is a wolf, she is not dead.” His voice was strong echoing throughout the whole chambers “We would know,” his body slumped “We would feel it.” His words seemed to pull his mother off the brink of hysteria; she nodded her head muttering some words he could not hear from where he stood. Nymeria still stood next to his mother her hand clamped around his mothers, a comforting gesture by the looks of it.   
“Who does Dorne wish to put on the throne?” Robb asked the question that had being toying at the back of his mind for the last few hours “For I do not want it” he clarified. The three girls looked in between each other “The last Targaryen.” Obara spoke up “Daenerys Stormborn, rightful queen to the seven kingdoms.” Catelyn’s face grew paler as Obara spoke. Her husband went to war ending the Targaryen dynasty and now her son might have a hand in putting them back on the iron throne. “Stannis Baratheon is the rightful heir to the iron throne,” Robb spoke lowly, Obara hissed at the name “The Baratheon’s are usurpers and murderers. They kill babes that are still abed they kill innocent children and woman.” At the end of her speech she was seething in anger “Daenerys Targaryen will rule these lands with a just hand, she will not kill those who are innocent like them”   
“Does your queen know Dorne is gathering an army to take Kingslanding for her?” Catelyn spoke up for the first time in what felt like a long while. All three women shook their heads “Last we had heard she was ending slavery in Essos.”   
“Daenerys will make a better royal then Stannis Baratheon, she knows how to rule, how to listen to others, and she will make a better royal than the Lannister bastard who currently rests his ass upon that iron chair. She is all we have, and she is the only one fit to rule.” Tyene took her turn speaking, swaying the occupants of the room to Daenerys corner.   
“How will Dorne help us take Kingslanding?”   
“Dorne has two strategies, bring in half of the host by half of the ships and place them along the king’s road near Harrenhal, and we can get your northern host to meet up with them and join together and then march toward the city. To avoid the hurt that could befall our father and your sister Dorne will not be carrying any sigil’s or wear anything that can suggest we are dornish, we will remain anonyms sellswords.”   
“The rest of the host will place a navy attack on the capitol when we come nearer and our joined host can sweep through kings landing and take the city.” The three women explained the sound plan. It seemed simple but it would be far from it. The movements sounded like their best options; the navy attack would take away the choice of a siege and the plan to join their two armies at Harrenhal was sound.   
Robb did not have to think long on the allegiance Dorne was offering for it was his best and only option. They are bringing his sister to him, they are offering a better world, and they are offering peace. Later that night Robb stark sat with the sand snakes and signed the document that had being drawn up. Robb added a few details ‘The north will have its independence, and their revenge.’ The sand snakes said the queen could not object seeing as they were handing the capitol to her on a silver platter.   
When the last stroke of his quill left the page, Dorne and the North were allied and the last Targaryen would have her throne as soon as she stepped one delicate foot on the sands of Westeros.  
….  
\\\\\ Kingslanding   
Oberyn watched Sansa carefully as she began to undress, her hands shaking with her nerves. “We do not have to,” he gestured towards the bed with the wave of his hand “if you don’t want to.” Sansa turned to him her dress hanging off her loosely “And what if I want to?” she asked shyly a lovely shade of pink colouring her cheeks. “Then I will do my upmost to bring you pleasure that will have you writhing underneath me.” He smirked enjoying the way her whole body flushed a darker shade of pink. Oberyn could feel his member harden in his breeches, groaning he stood and walked toward her slowly as if not to frighten her “And what, my sweet is your choice?”   
She pondered on the matter for a few short seconds before coming to her conclusion “I think I would like the latter very much.” He stalked towards her pulling her towards him with gentle precision. He pushed her soft red locks to the side and brought his lips to the sensitive skin of her neck. A soft gasp escaped from Sansa’s mouth, her head falling back in pleasure. He brought soft kisses up and down her neck, grazing his teeth against the pulse point every time he reached it. Sansa’s breathing increased, moaning loudly from in front of Oberyn, and enjoying the wonderful sensations that he brought to her core with his lips. Oberyn’s skilful hands travelled from Sansa’s hips up to her breast, grazing the underside of her clothed breasts and moving till they cupped them gently. He could feel her nipples tighten beneath his hands, he groaned into her neck sending a shot of pleasure to her lower region. His hands moved up her body to her shoulders where he brought the dress down her arms and pulled it off her, letting it fall to the floor in a pool of white and grey fabric. The white fabric of her sheer shift was pulled over hear head delicately. Oberyn groaned lowly as his virginal wife covered up her sinful breast and mound that was covered in fine red curls. Oberyn placed his hands on hers “Do not be embarrassed, for I find you one of the most beautiful women in the whole of the seven kingdoms.” His hands pushed hers aside gently so he could look upon her naked form. He traced his hand over all her curves and crevices loving the way she moaned prettily. “Can I?” she asked gesturing to his clothes body “it is only fair.” He chuckled. She slowly undid the laces of his long dornish orange jerkin, as the lace became unravelled his chest came into view showcasing his tanned chest that beheld many scars. As Sansa hand traces each pale line Oberyn told her who did each one. She pushed the jerkin to the floor where her dress lay then started on his breeches. She could clearly see the bulge in his pants, telling her of his mutual arousal. When the breeches fell to the floor, they both stood naked as the day they were born in front of each other.   
He laid her down on the soft feather bed his hands moving up and down her body mapping her form into his brain, learning every scar, every curve and crevice. His hands went lower and lower until they reached her soft mound covered in red wiry curls. He looked up at her form where he hovered over her quietly asking for permission. She nodded her head, her eye glazed.   
He pulled her soft white thighs apart and looked upon her; Oberyn groan at what lay before him, her folds were dripping of her arousal. His fingers slowly moved until they were gently feeling her soft velvety folds. Sansa moan when his fingers came into contact with her folds. His fingers travelled up until he reached the secret pearl, he knew would bring her much pleasure. He slowly twirled his finger over the bud; her hips bucked. He repeated the motion. He kept one finger playing with her little bud and let his other finger enter her; her inner walls clamped greedily around his finger. His pushed and pulled his finger inside of her while at the same time twirling, push and rubbing her little pearl. Her breathing became faster and her inner walls clamped harder around his fingers; Sansa soon reached her climax, her juices spilling over his hand.   
Oberyn looked up at his blushing bride; her hair was mused, her hands clenched in the sheets and he cheeks bright red. Oberyn moved his body up her kissing her body as he went until he reached her face where he left a lingering kiss on her lips. While he kissed her Oberyn’s hard member aligned with her entrance. Her whole body tensed “If you would like we can stop?” he asked, breaking away from the kiss. She shook her head “no, no it’s fine. It’s just,” she stopped turning her head away “What is it” he asked.   
“I don’t really feel comfortable with you on top of-”she didn’t get to finish the sentence for Oberyn flipped them over to where she sat astride him; his prick flat against his stomach. “Better” he asked. She nodded and moved experimenting with the new position. She found a rhythm that sent pleasure straight to her inner core. “How?” she gestured between there lower bodies. “I will guide you.” He place his large hand on her hip and lifted her up a little, his other moved his member to her dripping entrance. He slowly moved the tip of him in, her inner walls clenched. He looked up to see a grimace on her face “it will hurt but only for a short time.” he assured. Ellaria had already told her this so she just bit her lip and nodded. The burning pain increased as he slowly inched in some more. He stopped looked at her apologetically then thrust into her breaking her maidens head. Sansa cried out in pain, her eyes clamping shut trying to keep the tears at bay. Oberyn stilled letting her get use to him and giving her time if she wanted him to stop. She didn’t. Minutes went by and a tingling sensation began to well inside of Sansa. She moved her hips grounding herself against him needing him to move inside of her. He followed suit bringing himself slowly out by pulling her body up before thrusting back in once his member was almost out of the tight wetness. They moved together, their peaks building increasingly fast. Sansa’s walls clenched and Oberyn knew his wife was at her peak. Sansa screamed in pleasure as her orgasm shattered through her; hands clawed at his chest as she fell apart. Oberyn increased his pace, feeling his impending doom, his balls tightened. His thrusts lost rhythm and it was a few more thrusts before he was groaning her name, and spilling his seed inside of her.  
Sansa slumped forward against his chest; Oberyn rolled them over to where she way lying flat on her back. He quickly got out of bed grabbing a wash cloth and a bowl of cooling water. He pushed her thighs apart and cleaned away the mess of virginal blood and his seed. He rinsed the cloth as he went and cleaned her sweat riddled body. He repeated this on himself and then pulled the cover back lying down beside his wife. He gently pulled her to his side which she cuddled up to instantly; soon her breathing slowed and she was sleeping. Oberyn followed soon after.  
……


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oberyn gets his revenge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, this chapter has taken so long to come- My wifi broke and i had no way of getting on the internet. The rest of the chapters of 'Broken' should be updated every three to five days. Thank you, for reading. Feedback is appreciated.

Broken Chapter 7-  
\\\\\ Kingslanding   
Oberyn and Sansa had been married for a whole moons turn when the wedding of Joffrey Baratheon and Margery Tyrell was to be held. Oberyn and Ellaria dressed Sansa in dornish finery showing the capitol and in turn telling the rest of the seven kingdoms that she was a princess of Sunspear and of the North and she would be treated as one. Sansa walked into the sept of balor where she was married such a short time ago, arms linked with both Ellaria and Oberyn. The courtiers looked on in shock at the display; some whispered for the poor girl that had to deal with her husband’s paramour but Sansa did truly not care; Ellaria and Oberyn were her family and she was coming to love both Oberyn and Ellaria in the same way. Sansa had surprise both woman when she laid a gentle kiss on the older woman’s lips. Sansa apologised profusely when it happened but Ellaria silenced her with a passionate kiss that left Sansa with swollen lips and a ruffled dress. Oberyn saw her and laughed happily telling his lovely wife that she and Ellaria must join him next time; Sansa blushed the same colour of her hair.  
The ceremony went on with the royal couple saying their vows with large smiles; cheers erupted through the room, the dornish party not moving a hand or voicing a word. After their ceremony a large feast was produced where hundreds of plate’s of food was served. Due to her marriage with the dornish prince they were seated far from where the newlyweds sat. Oberyn’s bannermen kept Sansa distracted throughout the whole affair as it dragged on and when the king began to choke on the pigeon pie turning purple and falling to the ground. Oberyn told her to turn away but she shook her head “no, I want to watch.” She wanted to watch the man die, she wanted to see as the god awful man was sent into the pits of the seven hells. In the corner of her eyes she could see her husband eyes squint in delight as he stared at the scene before him.  
She heard the queen regent- Cersei scream in pain at the loss of her child and order her brother Tyrion Lannister arrested for the crime. Ellaria who sat to her left held on tightly to Sansa’s hand while Oberyn held the other; the guests where soon ordered back to their quarters while Cersei sobbed over her dead son’s body. Oberyn lead her and Ellaria through the fray of moving distraught courtiers leading them to their rooms and bolting the door behind them.  
“What did you do?” Sansa asked her husband quietly afraid others could hear even though it was only the three of them. Oberyn smiled “I ended your pain.” He said just as quietly, his hand moving to her back where, the healing lashes lay beneath.  
…  
Days went by and Tyrion’s trial followed- the trial had come to a shocking end when the imp demanded a trial by combat. Oberyn filled both Sansa and Ellaria in on the happenings when it had finished after both declining the invitation to see the trial.   
As things were prepared for the combat trial, Sansa enjoyed her freedom that was gifted to her by Oberyn. She walked the red keep enjoying the beautiful gardens often spending time with the widowed queen and her grandmother the queen of thorns. A guard always followed closely behind her, keeping her safe from the darkness of the keep.   
One late afternoon Sansa sat reading a book when Ellaria burst into their chambers with Oberyn hot on her tail. She looked up from her book in confusion just in time to see Ellaria throw a vase at her paramour. “Tell her” she screamed at Oberyn “tell her how she will be sold once again because of your stupid decision.” Ellaria was fuming. Sansa’s chest tightened not wanting to know what was to come “my love I am to be Lord Tyrion’s champion.” The book she held dropped from her grasp, tears threatened to spill from her eyes “Why?”   
“Gregor Clegane is the crowns champion and I made a promise to myself when I heard of my sister’s death that I would be the one to kill him.” His voice was full of venom. “I will win. I will kill him and I will save the dwarf that treated you with kindness when no one else would.”  
“And what if you don’t?” she asked her hands shaking violently “I will not be handed back to them, to suffer once again at their hands.” Oberyn took both her hands in his “I will not let that happen, you will be on the first ship to Dorne with Ellaria and you will be safe.” She nodded “And what if that does not happen?” he pondered on it for few moments.  
“I will give you some dreamless sleep, drink the whole vial and you will fall asleep and not wake up.” Ellaria spoke her disagreement but Sansa just nodded.  
…   
They day of the trial came and Oberyn handed her a small vial filled with dreamless sleep, she placed in the pockets of her skirt. Ellaria and Sansa were lead to the arena by Oberyn who gave them both chaise kissed on the mouth causing the crowd to mutter outraged at the foreign display.   
Oberyn walked out dancing around and twirling his spear in fast strokes showing his skills to the crowd; as he did this Gregor Clegane appeared with a large broadsword at his side. Tywin Lannister bid the two to start the fight with the wave of his hand; a horn blew announcing the start.  
Gregor Clegane delivered heavy swings and swipes while Oberyn, on the other hand, moved like a snake; lazy and then very suddenly striking out at his opponent. His title the red viper described the man well, red fighting leathers and the striking movements of a viper.  
"You raped her! You murdered her! You killed her children!” Oberyn hissed at the man who battled him fiercely “Say her name!” Gregor swiped his blade knocking Oberyn off his feet. Sansa and Ellaria gasped clutching at each other. Oberyn easily rolled to the side and jumped back to his feet his spear striking out to slash at the mountains weak spots. Oberyn and Gregor dance the complicated dance both striking and blocking each other blows. Eventually Oberyn lashes out and stab the man in the stomach and the brings the blade down to severs his hamstring. The knight falls to his knees, outmanoeuvred by the Dornish prince's quick movement’s and skill with a spear. The Red Viper then lunges and stabs him through the weaknesses in his breastplate, causing Clegane to cough blood and fall on his back. Oberyn stand above him moving out of reach every time the man tries to bring him down with him and crush his skull. Oberyn brought the tip of his spear down on the knight’s lower regions causing the man to convulse and scream loudly in pain.   
Ellaria and Sansa held onto each other tightly as Oberyn left the spear where is lay grabbing another from his squire “For the rape, and murder of my sister Elia Martell, and the murder of her children I sentence you to death.” He brought the spear down on the man’s neck severing his head from his neck. Both Sansa and Ellaria let out cries of joy when Oberyn lent the last blow; dropping his spear, Oberyn ran over to them kissing them both passionately; leaving blood stains over their faces as he clutched their cheeks in his hands.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its late guys. enjoy!   
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated

Broken chapter 8  
\\\\\ Kingslanding   
Sansa dressed in a pair of Ellaria riding pants and a thin cloth shirt at the behest of Oberyn after he told her late the night before that he’d be showing her the art of the dagger, early that morning: Sansa felt strange in the pants never having worn them before, always wearing dresses; They seemed to be quite comfortable however. Her dornish guard lead her through the training yard and to a secluded area where Oberyn waited patiently, her dagger box sat beside him. He smiled at her when she came into view “Ready?” she nodded.   
Oberyn then proceeded to teach her basic dagger techniques; he showed her how to hold it, how to strike with it and how to block with it. He then showed her where the best places were on a body to kill or injure the opponent. By the end of their session she was able to successfully hold the blade and use it to some small degree.   
Over the next few weeks they continued with their sessions every morning; Sansa learnt quickly and was soon able to defend her self adequately to where during these sessions Oberyn would surprise her by striking his dull dagger at her, which she deflected most of the time; soon after Oberyn blindfolded her. making her learn to use all of her senses. She learnt to not just use her eyes, but her ears and smell as well; she could hear him shuffle closer and smell as his sweat soaked body came closer to her.   
When they had finished training Oberyn is called to the small council and Sansa makes her way back to the chambers she shares with her husband and paramour- Finding Ellaria waiting for her with a cool cloth in hand ready to sooth the day away. They ended up curled closely together on the lounge, Sansa allowing Ellaria to kiss and caress as she willed enjoying the sensations that were very much the same as what she felt some nights ago with her husband as he kissed and caressed her skin. Ellaria and Sansa kissed until both of their lips were swollen, they did not stop instead Ellaria’s kisses went from her lips to her neck, nipping at Sansa pulse point leaving love bites as she moved down. Sansa moaned beneath the older woman; Ellaria’s hands moved up and down Sansa clothed body toying with the breasts beneath her bodice, rolling her nipple beneath her fingers sending jolts of pleasure to Sansa core. Ellaria could feel herself become wet as Sansa moaned at her hand movements, she loved the way she could make her little love writhe and moan. Ellaria’s skilful hand snuck beneath Sansa skirts and pushed her small clothes aside and touched her delicate little bud. Sansa bucked up against Ellaria as she moved her finger in between her folds. Sansa’s hand went from clutching the chaise to running up Ellaria’s body and over her curvaceous stomach and her toned arms. Ellaria moaned into Sansa neck fastening her ministrations as Sansa climax came nearer. Minutes passed and Sansa’s inner walls clenched around Ellaria’s long skilful fingers with one last twirl around her pearl, Sansa fell over the brink of her pleasure squealing as she came. Ellaria stroked her pearl lazily watching Sansa’s face as she came down from her peak loving her pink cheeks.   
Sansa’s breathing slowed to where she fell asleep curled up against Ellaria’s chest. Ellaria soon followed falling asleep Sansa scent thick in the air.   
Oberyn found the two of them curled up late that night after a tiring evening dealing with the matters of the small council; Tommen’s coronation was to happen soon and then after a proper amount of mourning time Margery and him would be wed. He looked upon his wife and paramour the feeling of love overwhelming him. Over the last few moons Sansa had blossomed into a strong young woman and she would blossom even more when he spirited her away from this god awful city. ‘The wolf that lay beneath her skin would be brought forward in the coming months’ Oberyn thought. Preparations for the dornish party’s leave began soon after the trial, trunks were packed and the horses were prepared, soon they would be off, off towards the sandy and hot place of Dorne, his home. Oberyn missed all his children and could not wait until they were reunited and in his arms; he believed they would like Sansa even though she was younger than three of his daughters. She was strong, she was porcelain, she was ivory and she was steel. She evolved with her situation and his daughters would value that. They value strength above all else. Oberyn Placed a blanket over the two then went to his desk to deal with his correspondence. Two letters had arrived, one from his brother the ruling paring of Dorne, Doran. And the other from his daughter Nym; both letters were written in a code him and his brother had created years ago during Robert Baratheon’s war.   
Nymeria’s letter told him his daughters had secured the alliance with his good-brother that he had not met and his brothers read that his ten thousand spears where slowly making their ways to the north in small groups dressed in inconspicuous leathers and chainmail, so they would not be discovered by the master of whispers and his little birds. Pleased with the news Oberyn went toward the small fire that lit up the room and burned the evidence of his traitorous acts.  
..  
\\\\\ Riverrun   
All around him men packed away tents and loaded up wagons; soldiers readied their armour, and cleaned and sharpened weapons preparing for the march. Their march towards Harrenhal that lord Roose Bolton and a thousand of his men held the dragon burnt castle. A day and a moon passed while his troops packed up; Robb ordered his mother stay at Riverrun while he marched and she listened putting up no fight and soon horses were getting readied by squires alike. Robb bid his wife and mother good-bye, mounted his horse which was beside the three sand snake’s horses then lead them to the front where he would lead his men to Harrenhal.  
….


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this is my favorite chapter; once again sorry for the wait, please enjoy and let me know what you think.

Westeros \\\\\   
Soft hands shake Sansa from her deep slumber; her eyes blinking rapidly trying to adjust to the darkness that surrounded her. Tully blue eyes zero in on Ellaria whose hands are resting on Sansa’s blanket covered legs. Sansa peered at Ellaria curious as to why she was being awakened at such an early hour, Ellaria smiled widely at the young woman before her “Time to leave your cage, little bird.” She whispers; how she says ‘little bird’ is much different from how the hound did, his voice was raspy while hers was soft, hers meant as an endearment while his was sometimes said in a condescending slur. Sansa’s heart leapt with excitement, she couldn’t believe she would be leaving the cesspit that was Kingslanding. She leapt from the bed that she shared with Oberyn and now Ellaria, her hands shaking with excitement. Oberyn its seems had already left, preparing the riding party; Ellaria informed the red head that Oberyn, herself and Ellaria would leave ahead of the rest of the dornish party, with a few guards. They would move quickly and quietly through and out of the city; their horse’s shoes would be muffled with padded wool and their saddles well tacked, and oiled , as not to draw attention to them in the early morning. Oberyn wished not for the pompousness of the city and wanted to leave before everyone awoke.  
When Sansa was dressed and a light breakfast of bread and cheese was eaten, dornish men quickly and quietly escorted them through the castle to the stable yards where their mounts stood as quietly as their owners. No one but the dornish muddled around the yard their tanned skin and dark hair the only thing putting them apart from other Westerosi people, for they wore no house colours or emblem’s .   
Oberyn came up behind Sansa wrapping his arm’s around her waist, he loved the way she radiated heat even when it was freezing outside, because such he often found himself and Ellaria curled up to her warm skin both people missing the dornish heat. Sansa was soon mounted on her steed with the help of Oberyn’s strong arms, and Ellaria was mounted behind her, wrapping her tanned covered arms around the high borne’s waist.   
It was several leagues after they had left Kingslanding, heading along the kings road, when Sansa had finally came to the realisation; she was free. She no longer had to endure the cruelty of the capitol, yes Joffrey was dead but the cruelty never stopped, she was a traitor’s daughter after all. Sansa’s chest tightened, as tears appeared in her eyes. They fell freely as the capitol in the distance slowly disappeared. Ellaria comforted Sansa by rubbing her hand up and down Sansa arms, understanding dawning on her. Sansa was crying out all the hurt she had held in, letting it flood and flow out of her, she was crying in relief.   
Oberyn looked back from where he sat, saddled on his mount to see his red headed wife wrapped up in the arms of his dark haired paramour, crying herself to dry hacking sobs. Seeing this Oberyn called a halt, they were far enough from Kingslanding now, Oberyn believed it was about time his party rested. Ellaria herself looked on the verge of tears and both were in much need of rest and comfort; stopping, the rest of his party fell into the easy routine of setting up small tents for the night. Oberyn dismounted his horse gracefully, and then made his way over to his companions where he help them down and pulled their sinewy forms to his chest. The slow thrum of his heartbeat relaxed Sansa to where her sobs ended “I’m,” she sniffled, somewhat appalled at how un-ladylike she was acting “Sorry, my Prince.” Hiccups escaped her mouth. Oberyn smiled warmly down at her “tis okay,” his hand came up to caress her cheek “everybody is in need of some rest, it will do us good.” He informed.   
Oberyn led Sansa and Ellaria, on each of his arms toward the dense woods that surrounded the little clearing where they were camping, pulling them further and further away from his guards “Little birds are everywhere, my love” he whispered into her ear as they walked more. After a while Oberyn looked around the trees and bushes then dropped to the grassy ground, sitting cross legged still looking as regal as ever. Ellaria fell gracefully next to him and with some ruffling’s with her skirts she fell in place next to them, forming a perfect circle.   
“You are wondering why we brought you here, yes.” Oberyn’s head tilted to the side, Sansa nodded, she bit her lip curiously “Where are we going?” he asked Sansa who looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows wondering why he was asking such a silly question, he should surely know where they are going? “We are going to Dorne.” she deemed him with the answer. He shook his head “We are not.” Sansa gasped “B-but,” she stuttered; Ellaria stopped her before she could finish her sentence “in what direction did we travel?”   
Sansa though back to when their party was leaving Kingslanding, they had headed out the gates and down the Kingsroad. Sansa eyes widened. If they were going further south towards Dorne they would be going along the rose road towards Bitterbridge and the Mander; the river in which Sansa would have seen by now. Sansa came to the sudden realisation that they were headed north, headed to her home. “North,” Sansa gasped; she looked at Oberyn her mouth opening then closing as she tries to come up with what to say next only for the words to disappear on her tongue.  
A small smirk appeared on Oberyn’s lips “Dorne and the North are now allies, my sweet.” More tears poured out of Sansa’s eyes “Ten thousand of Dorne’s finest will join ranks with your bother soon, and we will bring the seven kingdoms into an era of peace, we will have our revenge on those who have hurt us, hurt our family, hurt our kingdoms.” His smirk got wider as he went on “We meet the northern army at Harrenhal, where our joined forces lie in wait; when all of the forces are combined we will take Kingslanding and end the Lannisters.”  
Sansa could not believe the words coming from her husband’s mouth; it felt like she was dreaming, she must be for this would never be happening in real life, Ellaria reached out to Sansa pulling her back from her thoughts “This is real,” Ellaria affirmed, her stern voice shaking Sansa back to reality.   
“This is real.” Oberyn repeated Ellaria’s earlier words, Sansa’s whole body shook with shock “I get to see my family?” she whispered in disbelief, Oberyn smiled sweetly “Yes.” Sansa’s lips trembled and she threw herself at her dornish husband and her paramour “thank you.’ She sobbed into them, hugging them to her with all her strength. “Thank you.”  
..  
Oberyn, Ellaria and Sansa travelled with their guards for what felt like days, stopping when needed, never taking cover in an inn for then word would travel and the king would know they are not heading south. Oberyn said the men they left behind in Kingslanding were their decoy and would be acting as them heading towards Dorne, so they would not be found out by the Lannisters.  
On this day Sansa’s legs were starting to blister with sores from travelling in the saddle, her riding pants doing nothing to help; Oberyn kept them both close to his horse warning them before they left that they would be getting closer to Harrenhal, and all Sansa wanted to do was kick her mount in the side and gallop towards her family but she knew she could not for the lands were not safe.  
The day was foggy and they could not see far in front of them, they had sent out a scout earlier who said the road was safe up until they neared closer to maiden’s pool. After that they were free riding, not knowing what was awaiting them. Oberyn said Robb would’ve had to take Harrenhal from the Lannisters from whomever they had placed as liege. Sansa could not recall who they had seated there, but that did not matter now for Robb would’ve taken it easily considering the army behind him.   
The fog was beginning to clear when they could start to hear hooves coming from the opposite direction, Oberyn called a silent halt to the party. Sansa grasped the dagger from her leg brace preparing herself in case she needed to battle her way free. They all took deep breaths as horses began to appear from the fog. Tall strong brown horses, of a fine making were topped with men and woman dressed in skins and leathers, hair tied back, a small splash of red wrapped around their arms signifying their house; now red was a common sigil colour so Sansa still stood tense. The people approached their faces becoming clearer, Oberyn let out a loud sigh relief flooding him. The woman that led them, a woman who reminded Sansa of the time she had met Dacey Mormont, was big-boned, long-legged, with close-set eyes and rat-brown hair. Her face oddly reminds Sansa a lot of Oberyn, she could see features that were of her husband clearly on the face of the woman before her. Her body still stood tense but now for a totally different reason, for her husband’s daughter stood before them, a garrison of guards behind her.   
“Father!” she called, her voice was not gruff and stern like Sansa expected, no it was softer and was full of childlike excitement. Oberyn dismounted his horse, as did his daughter. They met half way throwing themselves at each other tumbling to the dusty ground in an embrace. Sansa watched happily as her husband reunited with his daughter, Obara.   
Oberyn introduced the scared Sansa to Obara who looked sternly at the woman, taking in everything about her from the way she held herself, and from the way she moved and talked. She looked down at the fine dagger that was still grasped firmly in Sansa hand, one eyebrow rising “no harm shall come to you, not anymore.” Obara’s voice was firm, but gentle at the same time. she had read her father’s letters, she knew what the Lannisters had put this poor girl through, she knew the hurt that littered the girls skin, and Obara who watched the girl, came to the realisation that what stood before her was not just a girl, no she was a woman, a woman fit to be a queen.   
“Report Obara?” her father commanded, Obara turned straightening her back and began “King Robb’s army is settled in Harrenhal, he laid siege to the castle for a matter of hours before we were let in, the lord of Harrenhal, was a man named Vargo Hoat, the leader of the sellswords ‘the brave companions’” Obara let out a huff “Brave my arse.”   
“A Lone servant bravely unlatched the lock on the gates allowing us to pass, the brave companions were killed and Vargo Hoat was taken as a prisoner and it to beheaded on the morrow.”  
“Three thousand of our spears have arrived by few of our ships over the past few weeks, the rest are still making their way north; sigil’s are not been worn as per your request, and the rest of our army awaits orders, they sit off the coast of Estermont, they will move towards the capitol when we send word” Obara breathed “King Robb still does not know you are coming.” She told them. Sansa gasped turning sharply towards Oberyn “Why did you not send word, they must still think I am in the capitol.” She seethes with anger, Obara chuckled “And they do not know, my lady that you have married my father.” The glare Sansa stared at Oberyn should have killed him. He scratched the back of his neck nervous under the glare of his fierce wife “I-“Sansa stops him “No, no excuses.” She shuts the prince down once more with her glare, turning to her good-daughter who was looking on, amusement gleaming in her brown eyes “please, Obara take us to my family.”   
“At once, my Princess”   
….  
The sky was as black as the walls of Harrenhal, the vast fortress that a king had rose besides waters of the gods eyes three hundred years past, that had taken near forty years to build through winter and summer, a fortress that had being finished for one day when Aegon the conqueror had landed, the thick walls that would have stood tall years before were now black burned husks that once were, burning all these years later. The dark place was surrounded by tents, all set up surrounding the castle, men and woman bustling around, all looking on as their retinue passed through unaware to who was currently among them.   
The grey Direwolf banner of house stark flew above, waves among waves of relief flooded Sansa body, she pushed her horse faster, urging Obara to be faster so she could once again see her family. Obara lead them to the middle of the tents, Sansa with her hood up looked to her confused as to why Robb wasn’t in the castle, “Harrenhal is a dark cursed place, Princess; every lord that was housed in this place has had something terrible happen to them.” Obara informed Sansa who nodded along in understanding.   
A large tent smack bam in the middle of camp, with Direwolf banners flying high stood before Sansa, she dismounted her horse hurriedly, only to be stopped by the soft hand of Ellaria “No good will come from you bursting in there, love.” Sansa slowed her pace trying her best to contain her excitement.   
Obara strode forward, pushing the tent flaps open; a large circular table with maps and figurines upon it was the first thing Sansa saw as she was pushed in, hidden behind Oberyn and Ellaria. Sansa gasped as her mother and Brother came into view, all she wanted to do was yell and run to them but Ellaria’s firm hand kept her in place. Her mother’s dark red hair now showed signs of greying, her hands marred with deep scars, her face wrinkled with worry, her Tully blue eyes no longer holding the spark that was once there, and her brother, of her sweet Robb. No longer was he a boy of fourteen no now he was a man, a war hardened man, his face covered in a deep red beard making him look everything like a true northern man, his eyes were much like mothers no longer holding the happiness that was once there now they were cold, cold as ice. His hair was longer as well and he had grown taller. Sansa held herself back and made herself listen as Obara began to speak.  
“Your Grace,” she bowed to King Robb “Lady Stark” she nodded her head in acknowledgement towards Sansa mother “May I introduce my Father Oberyn Martell,” Oberyn stepped forward, bowing his head to King Robb and Catelyn Stark; the latter who was beginning to look paler “Prince Oberyn, it is a pleasure to meet you .” Robb exchanges pleasantries with Oberyn, “A pleasure to meet you as well, your grace, your sister has told me lots about you.” At the mention of Sansa both Catelyn and Robb stiffened “Sansa-” Oberyn stopped him, “Sansa is fine,” he stepped aside allowing Sansa to come into the view of her mother and brother “See” a smirk played at his lips.  
“Sansa?” both Robb and her mother called, Sansa pulled her hood back then ran at them all lady courtesies thrown to the ground in her dash toward her family. “Robb” she sobbed into his arms, his familiar scent surrounding her “Oh sweet sister,” her mother joined them and Sansa was pulled into the comfortable embrace of her mother whose hand went straight to the red hair that littered Sansa’s scalp, her scent joining Robbs reminding Sansa of home. She felt safe, she felt at home and most of all she felt at peace in her families’ arms. All was missing was Arya, Bran, Rickon and most of all father.   
All three openly sobbed in each other’s arms pulling back every now and then to look each other in the face disbelieving what was in front of them before laughing and embracing again. The dornish party stood back, watching the reunion of the family with smiles on their faces and tears in some of their eyes.  
Robb chose then to pull back and acknowledge the party “My prince, the North is forever in your debt for bringing Princess Sansa back to us, we will be forever grateful.” The king of the norths eyes glistened with tears “If I may ask how did you get her out?” Oberyn eyes hardened “Now this will be something you will not like.”  
Oberyn sent away the dornish people who did not need to be there leaving himself, Obara, Sansa, Ellaria, Lady Stark and the king alone. Oberyn filled them in on how he had to get Sansa out, on how the small council was going to marry her off to the imp and that was his chance to get her out. He told them of how they were married and it was consummated, this news caused Robb to lash out and launch himself angrily at Oberyn, only to be stopped by a long dagger pointed at his neck “Brother, if you would be so kind please step away from my husband” Sansa held the dagger at the brothers throat protecting her husband from the angry fists of her brother. “Sister?” she held her hand up silencing him “I had a choice Robb, and I chose him.” Her voice was strong and firm; Catelyn chose then to speak “Sansa, why? He has eight bastards” once again Sansa cut her family off “I was alone and scared in the capitol for years, I watched father die, I was beaten in front of the court daily, and then he came to the city.” She pointed at Oberyn who stood by watching proudly “Oberyn was nice, he was kind, he made me feel safe. He stopped my beatings and he became my friend.”   
“He asked me, to be his wife and I said yes, and when we were married he asked if I wanted to be bedded and I said yes! I said yes because if he died, if you died I was tied to something, something the Lannisters could not take me from, I was tied to Dorne.” Sansa’s breathing was coming out laboured “They made me safe and I will not let you, off all people shame me because of my choices.” Her mother took a deep breath “They?’ she asked picking up on something that had flew in and out Robb’s ears “Yes, they. Oberyn’s paramour came to the capitol with him and she much like him became my friend, became my lover. She made me feel safe.” Her mother grew pale at Sansa’s words while Robb’s face was a mask of cold indifference, he stepped towards Sansa placing his hand on her hand that held the dagger in which she held at his throat moments ago “Do you know how to use this?” his eye darted to the beautifully made weapon she held, Sansa nodded her head answering his question with no words. Robb turned to Oberyn “If you and your paramour make Sansa happy, I will not cause a rift between you three, but I promise you this Prince Oberyn,” his voice was threatening “If you hurt my sister, by the old gods and the new, I will kill you.” Oberyn tensed, and Ellaria who stood patiently in the back of the tent stepped forward, the silks of her dress trailing behind her; all eyes landed on her as she made her way to Oberyn and Sansa’s side, her eyes gleaming, a protective hand on Sansa “and I promise you King Stark, if Oberyn were to ever hurt Princess Sansa, his body will be cold before you got to him.” Ellaria’s threat seemed to make Robb relax to some small amount.   
…  
The host that waited outside of Harrenhal grew in size as the days went by; Dornish men arrived by the hundreds dressed as sellswords, with them they carried fine swords and blades from all over the world and they taught those who only knew how to fight using the Westeros style of battle, the dornish way. They trained, they waited they prepared for the upcoming battle that would come when they stormed the gates of the Kings city. Oberyn visited council meeting after meeting as they prepared for battle; battle tactics were laid out, and man were given instructions on where to place their men.   
It was a moons turn after they had come to Harrenhal when the whole force was readied, and it was a week after that when they started marching. No longer afraid of the outcome that the Lannister’s would have thrown at Dorne had they made themselves known some time ago was abandoned and the banner of Dorne flew high.  
They travelled along the Kingsroad for days stopping only when night fell, and the cold became too much for those of southern decent. Sansa stark rose proudly beside her husband and brother up the road from Harrenhal, never once leaving their side; Ellaria chose to keep her mother company on the long journey, the two becoming close friends by the end of the first day; Catelyn was grateful to Ellaria for taking care of her daughter when she could not.  
It was nearing midday when the kings city fell into sight, the monstrous red keep looming high; from where they sat there army lying in wait hidden behind a hill; Oberyn kissed his wife and paramour farewell, leaving them here they would be safe, and if the battle were to turn sour they could leave and escape to the free cities where no one could harm them.   
….  
The city of Kingslanding was in a total uproar, the stark banner had appeared mere moments ago with thousands of soldiers behind it, and the courtiers had hurried away locking themselves in the protection of their rooms while the Lannisters scrambled to prepare themselves. They were unprepared for this battle for they did not know Robb stark was marching, after Lord Varys disappeared so did the whispers of the young wolf. The gates were bolted shut and the poor of flea bottom left to their own devices, and them knowing danger was coming picked up their pitchforks and hid in there mud homes. King Tommen Baratheon first of his name picked up his sword and readied himself, he was scared for he was still only a boy but he would not hide behind his guards no if it came to it he would fight. Cersei with her flagon of dornish wine waited in her solar, a small dagger tucked between her breasts, as her son and brother prepared for battle. She had lost almost everyone, she couldn’t lose them. Tears fell from her emerald green eyes clouding her vision , she looked out of the window that overlooked the city and what she saw made her heart drop, for the Stark banners were joined by one of the strongest houses in the Westeros; they were doomed for Dorne had finally shown their hand.  
….


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH not my best chapter :| comments and kudos are appreciated. This is also the second last chapter. Next one will be up in a week.

Kingslanding\\\\\  
The northern army pushed forward as the kings city rushed to prepare, their gates were closing and men were rushing around the ramparts, filing buckets with boiling oil and their sheaths with bunches of arrows; some sharp tipped while others were wrapped in cloth ready to be dipped in oil and lit on fire in the awaiting lantern. Jamie Lannister having recently arrived in the capitol, shouted orders to the city guard, taking command of the ill prepared army. His armour had hastily been put on; he had trouble with the latches, his one hand struggling to do the work of two. He had just escaped Robb Stark and their northern army and now they were back ready to imprison him once more.  
The banners of house Mormont, Tallhart, and Umber, could be seen first, the vanguard approaching like a storm on a winters night; their fury could be heard from the ramparts above as they screamed and yelled slamming the battling rams into the gates. The splintering of the wood could be heard over the screams of the dying, the hot oil that had been spilled on them still steaming in their flesh as they fought through the gates, the burnt smell sending some men to the floor with an upset stomach. The men rammed the gate once more before it was thrown open, and the northerners stormed in, their swords slashing with the Lannisters and Tyrell soldiers, blood flooding the ground like it was a river.  
…  
The remaining dornish fleet rounded Blackwater bay, their ships manoeuvring around the black burnt husks of Stannis Baratheon’s ships, the Lannisters and Tyrells that were currently occupied from one side did not notice the ships entering until the very last minute, when the ships had started to off load men into rafts sending them to the sandy banks of the shore; They made their way up the beaches silently, avoiding arrows when they rained down on them, with deadly precision. The thousands of dornish men silently entered the city, avoiding innocents and ushering them into their homes. The men had strict orders from their prince to do no raping or killing of the innocent or poor or they’d be castrated.  
The Dornishmen ran into the flush of battle, where they began fighting the Lannisters and Tyrells with equal vigour. Robb Stark was swarmed by men his sword slashing out and wounding those who thought to come near. When the last man went down Jaime Lannister appeared, longsword carried weakly in his less dominant hand. He glared heavily as Robb “The King in the North!” Jamie called his armour clanking as he pushed his way through, blood smeared on his face. Robb turned to him his sword held out and ready “Kingslayer!” he challenged, his face pulled back in a snarl. The two faced off, both swords out ready to begin.  
Robb swung hard at Jaime’s body, and he swung weakly back. Robb sword hand was stronger than Jamie’s left. The once best Knight in the seven kingdoms was reduced to this and Robb was slightly appalled. Anger overwhelmed Robb to where he dropped his sword and whipped out a small knife. Robb pushed forward his knife in his hand, he barrelled straight into Jaime pushing him into the blood soaked dirt and pushing Jaime’s sword out of his outstretched hand, Robb aimed straight for the kinks in Jamie’s armour slicing the knife over his meaty flesh, making gushes of blood spill out. Robb grinned viscously at the sight of it. His knife came back blood soaked, and then he brought it back down in the kink in his armour just above his neck silencing the yells and grunts that were escaping him. Jaime Lannister was finally dead; relief flooded Robb’s body as he watched the light leave the man’s green eyes. The man who had crippled his brother was finally dead.  
….  
Thousands of narrow spears shot through the air, ultimately landing in the hearts of the Lannister men. Oberyn watched his men and women fight, he had an overwhelming feeling of proudness form as he danced through the men slicing them up and ending their lives whether they die of blood loss or of the poison that laced the sharp point of his spear. He cut a path of blood through the battlefield, slicing through the weak leaving a path of the dead behind him.  
…  
Tommen Baratheon waited until the very last moment before he pushed his way past his kings guards who were fighting off the approaching men, Ser Balon Swann had died after taking an arrow through the neck and Meryn Trant was wounded after a flying spear slashed his leg open. He pulled the sword from it sheath and went into the throws of battle. He would not be like Joffrey, he would not cower behind his kingsguard, he would not go down in history as the king who hid, and he would fight.  
One man approached him his sword swinging at Tommen, who blocked it with a grunt. Tommen rushed at the unknown man in grey. He dipped and weaved right as he was about to reach him and slashed downwards with the sword. The man parried with his swords which clashed against the metal strapped to Tommen’s arms with a shriek that sent sparks flying into the air. The swordsman was quick, slicing in an uppercut slashed at the southern King, attempting to catch Tommen from stem all the way to stern. Tommen sidestepped to the right just enough and the blade passed a hairs breath from his face. The man pushed forward and swiftly punched Tommen in the side, knocking the wind out of him, and stunning him for a brief moment. This moment gave the man the perfect advantage as he brought the end of the sword down on the boy kings head, knocking him unconscious.  
“Today is not your day to die, boy king.” the SmallJon umber, threw the boy over his shoulder and took him to be watched over until the battle was won and he would be imprisoned.  
....  
Outside of Kingslanding \\\\\  
Sansa paced the tent worriedly; her hands where shaking in worry, her brother and her husband were currently fighting in battle and all she could do was shake. She felt useless. She should be doing something. Her mother, Catelyn was just as bad as Sansa, she paced just as much and her face was pale. Ellaria was as stoic as ever, her face a mask of indifference, she was worried but she would not show it. Her paramours was out fighting a war and she should be with him, she should be sliding her dagger through the throats of the Lannisters but Oberyn told her to stay put and protect Sansa; and she could not object for she did not want to.  
Sansa, Catelyn and Ellaria were pushed out of there mindless worrying by the loud sound of horse hooves hitting the snow covered ground, coming up to their tent. Both Ellaria and Sansa pulled out their daggers ready to defend themselves; the flap was pushed open to show a northern soldier, who had a large smile on his face “The battle has being won, My ladies!” all three woman let out loud cries of relief and pulled each other into a large embrace. Kingslanding was taken and Westeros would finally begin the journey towards peace.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

Sansa’s nights were haunted by memories of her time in the red keep; they got worse when she was forced to stay in Kingslanding while awaiting Queen Daenerys arrival. Both Oberyn and Ellaria were of little comfort to her when the bad ones came; she would wake them thrashing and screaming, her voice echoing off the keeps walls. One of the first times it happened her mother and brother who were sleeping down the hall bolted down the hall with a pack of guards hot on their trail, they threw the door open only to find her on the big feather bed, tears running down her face, hair a tangled red mess, but safe in the arms of Oberyn and Ellaria; their soothing words waking her from her nightmare. Both Robb and Catelyn watched on from the door way, tears in their eyes as the daughter and sister that they had almost lost cried, her woes to her lovers.   
Her time in the capitol was not all bad, she no longer had to worry about what she must say or do, she could walk freely among the keep with no Lannisters watching her every move. While the queen travelled across the narrow sea Prince Oberyn was named temporary regent; he started cleaning up the mess the Lannisters had made. The small folk were ordered to plant crops in the war torn country side, as winter begun to settle in. ‘impossible’ they said but it was done and when the queen would arrive the crops would be harvested and the kingdoms may survive the winter.   
Prince Oberyn dealt with the punishments of those who were traitors to the crown leaving the Queen Regent, Tommen Baratheon, Lord Tywin Lannister, Lord Tyrion Lannister and other important lords were awaiting the Queens justice in the deepest pits of the black cells. The dornish men took few liberties with Tywin, the man who ordered the death of their princess’s. Oberyn enjoyed his screams when the poison that laced the blade made Tywin feel like his blood was boiling beneath his skin but he offered no mercy of death, now that was to happen when the queen arrived.   
…  
When the queen did finally arrive to claim her throne, she happily gave the North their independence for they gave her, her throne. Her unsullied were dispatched around the city to keep the peace and justices were dealt out. Cersei Lannister after learning of her lover’s death admitted to her many crimes. She was beheaded outside the sept of balor just as Eddard stark was many years ago. Tywin Lannister for betraying his king, for ordering the murder and rape of an innocent princess and her children was sentenced to death by dragon fire; a cruel way to die.   
Prince Oberyn brought the man to his knees before the hulking black beast that was Daenerys dragon Drogon; the animals coming to like all the Martells for they’d share blood with his mother. Lord Tywin in the face of death cowered away from Drogon, he pleaded for a kinder death, for a swift beheading but it was not granted.   
When the prince came to stand beside his queen, she gave the order “Dracarys” her voice was loud for all the people to hear. Drogon took a deep gulp of air then breathed out, his fire pushing Tywin to the ground in a screaming heap; soon his screams stopped and he was dead his charred flesh, emitting a horrible stench that sent the small folk running to their homes.   
Lord Tyrion Lannister was Pardoned, and named the lord of Casterly Rock; the fortune that his late father had stock piled was taken by the crown and given to the iron bank to pay off their loans. Tommen Baratheon was pardoned with his uncle, his name and tittle revoked; he thanked the queen for her mercy then left with his uncle to Casterly rock where he was helping his uncle run the keep and keep the westerlands in check.   
…  
Prince Oberyn was relieved of his duties as temporary regent and was offered a spot on the council by the queen. She was an imposing little thing, silver hair intricately done up, and purple dress that hugger her womanly curves, sitting on the iron throne as if it was made for her; looking down at him waiting for the answer. Oberyn did not need to think on it long; he couldn’t stay in the capitol any longer, the stress this place caused his wife was enough for him to say ‘no’ and so he did. His nephew Trystane was instead given the seat and Oberyn prepared to take his family home, to Dorne where his wife could recover; Dorne would treat her well, she would flourish under the hot sun, she would be welcomed and loved, she would make him proud.   
Arrangements were made, and soon they were truly travelling to Dorne; the journey was long and cold, heavy winter rains setting upon them soaking their heavy cloaks, the muds were treacherous one time almost sending Sansa and her horse to their deaths; from then on she rode with Oberyn. They travelled through the reach, lords and ladies happily opening their homes to the royals of Dorne where the party happily stayed for days enjoying the warmth and hospitality before setting out again. The dornish Marches were much harder to travel then the reach and the westerlands but the Dornishmen knew their land well. Western Steeds were exchanged for sand steeds, which were better with the twisting sands and muds of the marches. Halfway through the princes pass just north of Skyreach, they were welcomed into Kingsgrave by Lord Dagos Manwoody who had returned home as a part of the decoy sent south the past year when prince Oberyn went north with his wife. They Princes party stayed in Kingsgrave for a week, waiting out the worst of the storm that raged on outside of the keep. Sansa, Ellaria and Oberyn were given fine quarters where they enjoyed themselves while the storm raged on. They’re screams of pleasure echoing throughout the whole keep; the dornish cheering for their prince who had two beautiful women at his side and in his bed.  
The prince of Dorne and his party stopped at many a keep on his way to Sunspear dealing with matters of state and helping lords and ladies when needed. They stopped at Starfall located in the western red mountains on an island in the Torentine where it pours water into the summer sea; Lord Edric Dayne a boy no older than five and ten name days greeted them, he welcome them happily to Starfall and gave them luxurious rooms in large white tower; the palestone sword it was called.  
Sansa washed the dirt of the road away, the warm water slushing around her. A squeak of the door alerted her to the fact that someone had entered the room. She turned her head and saw Ellaria enter still dressed in riding clothes. Her eyes wandered over Sansa beautiful form; her pale rounded breast peeking out of the water as she breathed deep. “My love, might I join you?” Ellaria asked, her voice innocent while her intentions not. Sansa merely nodded her head making room for the woman who undressed and slid into the large copper tub, water sloshing over the side. Ellaria sat behind Sansa who leaned against the older woman, her hands caressing her thigh. Ellaria leant over her and begun kissing and sucking at her breasts tender breasts; Sansa moaned as Ellaria’s teeth started biting at her perk areola. Ellaria’s lips left her breast making their way up her neck biting and sucking at her pulse point making Sansa gasp, her legs falling open. Sansa was rocking, gently and slowly, back and forth- trying her best to reach her pleasure and kissing Ellaria anywhere she could reach in between. Water sloshed around the couple but they did not care.  
Ellaria slipped one hand down to Sansa’s pearl, huffing a laugh at Sansa’s sharp intake of air and the way her hips bucked at the touch; Ellaria’s dark eyes sparkled and her smile turned hungry as Sansa moaned as her fingers slipped in and out of her silky folds. Her whole body arched into Ellaria at the feeling of her long smooth fingers, her eyes clenching shut; her hands rubbed Ellaria’s thighs that were by her sides, sliding up and down the smooth, wet skin. Soon Sansa’s legs twitched and shook, trying to close and keep those fingers still against the places that made her feel so good. Ellaria’s kisses were wet on Sansa’s neck as her peak came closer. The door to the room once again opened, Sansa gasped and turned only to see Oberyn in the door way his eyes burning with lust.  
“Oberyn,” Sansa greeted, her words coming out in a moan as Ellaria’s fingers moved inside of her. Oberyn’s eyes never left hers as he undressed himself, his tunic and belt falling to the ground with a large clank.   
He stalked over walking around the tub in all his naked glory, his eyes moving over their bodies- both so different, one tanned, one pale, one still so innocent while the other not. One use to the actions of the carnal nature while the other was not. Both his.   
His hands moved as quickly as a snake to Ellaria’s skin that peeked out of the water- she moaned at the callousness of his hands which moved up and down and under the water. Ellaria’s head was thrown back but she did not stop the movements of her fingers. Oberyn stood straight taking his hand away, he looked down at them his eyes full of lust “Out, now” Ellaria’s fingers left Sansa heat much to her dismay and she got out of the water that had now turned cold. Sansa followed behind, her legs shaky when her feet touched the cold stone ground. “On the bed” Oberyn’s voice was commanding but full of lust. Sansa got wetter at the highly arousing sound.  
Oberyn laid down first, and Sansa next to him- Ellaria stood and watched as Oberyn turned to his side and begun lying kissed down her bare hip and thigh. Sansa shivered as Ellaria's weight dipped the bed at her other side and curled up next to Sansa; Oberyn reached across her to thumb one of Ellaria's breasts, grinning when the dark nipple pebbled. Ellaria never taking her eyes from Oberyn and focusing on Sansa drew her in for a soft kiss. Sansa felt Oberyn sit up, his hands gently drawing her to lean back on him, Ellaria following with tender caresses and smiles her eye now matching Oberyn’s.   
Oberyn’s hand slipped between her legs to rub her inner thigh travelling up to her mound and then darting back down denying her the touch she needed. Sansa cried out in frustration much to Oberyn’s amusement “hush love, all will come in due time” he repeated his earlier movements. Ellaria took her breast into her soft mouth, her full lips slipping easily across Sansa's skin, gentle biting that was never hard enough to bruise but nonetheless had Sansa's heart racing. Ellaria’s hand came up to squeeze her breast briefly when the woman kissed her way down Sansa stomach. Shudders threatened to overcome Sansa when a fingertip from Oberyn’s hand found her pearl and rubbed teasing circles around it finally giving her what she needed. She moaned at the touch. Oberyn’s lips moved up her neck and he nibbled on her earlobe, pleasure burned in her lower belly.  
Ellaria’s hands were now holding Sansa's thighs apart as she seemed to ponder her next move. Sansa moaned and panted whenever Oberyn's finger paused to push at the nub of flesh firmly. Ellaria seemed content to watch, stroking at the tender skin of Sansa's inner thighs enjoying the view of Sansa thrashing against Oberyn.  
Sansa pled with her lovers to not stop as her peak came into sight, her walls clenched around Oberyn’s fingers as they slid in and out, Ellaria’s hands now moving against her legs. They did not stop but instead promised they’d do anything but it. With one last stroke of her pearl Sansa came undone with a loud scream.   
….  
It took a whole moon turn before Sunspear came into view- three massive Winding Walls, encircling one another and containing miles of narrow alleys, hidden courts, and noisy bazaars, and high towers colours the same as the sand beneath their feet. It was not pretty like the some of the keeps in the rest of the south but it still held some beauty in it winding structure. Sansa stomach protested as Oberyn pushed the horse forward her breakfast threatening to come up, her face becoming pale. Ellaria who rose next to them looked at her with worry filled eyes, Sansa held her hand up dismissing her.   
It seemed as if the whole population of Sunspear turned up for they surrounded them on both sides as they rose through the streets of the dornish capitol. The people cheered their names and threw flowers at them that were crushed beneath the hooves of the horses as they rode by. Sansa smiled at the people they passed who smiled back cheering her name “Princess Sansa” they called, Sansa’s heart, warming.  
…  
Prince Doran was a sickly man, crippled by his gout but with a surprising amount of strength and courage he lifted himself from his chair and launched himself at his brother encircling the younger one in his arms. The worry he had felt for him over the past year was as debilitating as his gout and seeing him alive and healthy brought Doran much happiness.   
Oberyn helped him back into his chair, and he greeted Sansa “It is nice to finally meet you Princess Sansa.” His voice was warm   
“And you, my prince” her face was still pale as she still felt like she was going to wretch but she pulled through. Prince Doran noticing her paleness bid them to their rooms telling them they must be in need of rest. Ellaria helped Sansa to their room Oberyn staying behind totally oblivious to her current state. When she was seated Ellaria knelt before her, her hand coming up to feel her forehead “Sansa?”   
Sansa looked down at her “You feel sick yes?” Ellaria’s question was answered by a brisk nod “How long?”  
“Three maybe four days” Sansa whispered afraid she might spill her guts all over Ellaria. Ellaria’s left hand shot up to Sansa breast touching it lightly. Sansa flinched at her touch, her breasts had become very tender recently “Sansa, when was your last moon blood?” Sansa though about it for a moment before gasping “I-I can’t remember” she confessed.  
Ellaria smiled “I think love, you may be with child.”   
…..  
And indeed she was; the maester confirmed it; Oberyn was told a week later and nothing could wipe the smile of his face. At night after worshipping her body he knelt over her stomach that begun to swell whispering sweet nothings to the babe that grew beneath the skin. Ellaria who was as happy as Oberyn was a god send; she gave Sansa all types of remedies that helped her upset stomach and aching back. She helped Sansa sew clothes for the babe, adornishing them with sun pierced by spears and wolves running around them.   
…  
Six and a half-moons after finding out she was with child Sansa was brought to the birthing bed, her screams of pain echoing throughout the halls of Sunspear as she pushed the child into the world, Ellaria behind her and Oberyn holding her hand both encouraging her with soothing voices. When the babe slipped from between her thighs, the wails of the babe resounded through the room. Oberyn let go of her hand to check on the babe, helping the maester clean and check the babe.   
Sansa was breathing heavily when Oberyn came over the babe tucked in his arms, he grinned at her “A boy, my love.” Sansa and Ellaria gasped for Oberyn had never had a son. He had only ever sired girls and that was what they were expecting. With that he placed the babe in her awaiting arms; his skin was pale like hers, but his hair and eyes were all his fathers. Sansa and Ellaria both looked down at the babe cooing over him as he watched them with wide curious eyes.   
“Have you thought of a name?” Sansa asked Oberyn who was watching them, a happy smile on his face, he shook his head “Have you?” he asked her. She nodded sheepishly “Edrick” was her reply.  
Oberyn nodded “A good strong name for a Dornish and Northern prince.” And so he was named Edrick Nymeros Martell; He would be a strong, he would be a prince worthy of both house Stark and Martell and he would heal his broken mother’s soul.   
…  
The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it; the end. Thank you to everyone who stuck by me while i wrote this story and for all the feedback that has helped me become a more confident writer. A one- shot placed after this story may come but, no promises.   
> Thank You All.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not edited, so sorry if there is spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. 
> 
>  
> 
> So I wrote this at like 3 in the morning because i was bored and i kept thinking about oberyn and sansa. i have no idea if im even going to write more of this but we'll see where it goes. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
